Garrett Blackwood
The lord of Raventree Hall and head of House Blackwood. He is the bastard son of the late Aedan Blackwood, but was legitimized following the end of the Third Targaryen Rebellion. Despite his origins, Garrett has proved himself a capable leader and lord. He is unmarried. Appearance Garrett is tall, and is built with lean muscle. He resembles his Blackwood father and siblings, save that he has his mother's auburn hair and blue eyes. He keeps his hair trimmed short and his face is covered in scratchy brown-red whiskers. Though he is in quite good health, he does bear some marks from his time in war. A long scar crosses the left side of his mouth, extending from the upper lip near the left side of his nose, down across to the lower lip and ending by the tip of the chin. He is also missing the upper half of his left-side middle finger. Garrett tends to dress more plainly than many nobles, due to his upbringing as a commoner. He usually dresses in simple -- but clean and well-tailored -- tunics and pants of deep greens, browns, or black. For important events, he dresses in fine, dark leathers, and a black feathered cloak that his family is so markedly known for wearing. History Birth and Early Life Aedan Blackwood was not even Lord of Raventree Hall when he met Alys, a serving girl at an inn in Fairmarket. Entranced by the girl, the married heir of House Blackwood spent a few nights with her, breaking his marital vows in that time. Eventually he did return home, but he never forgot the beautiful common girl from Fairmarket. The same was true of her, as months later, in the 8th moon of 366 AC, she bore his bastard son, whom she named Garrett. Garrett grew up poor on the streets of Fairmarket, doing whatever odd jobs he could to help his mother bring in some coin, but he was, for the most part, happy. He took a certain joy in helping people around him, and the common folk came to respect his benevolence. He often asked about his father, and his mother would tell him of the dark-haired lordling that she met all those years ago. When Garrett was 19 years old, his mother passed from a terrible fever. On her deathbed, she bade him go to Raventree Hall and meet Lord Aedan Blackwood, his father. Garrett respected his mother’s dying wish, and he introduced himself to his father. Lord Aedan could see that the boy spoke the truth – he was the spitting image of himself, save for his mother’s bright blue eyes and auburn hair that the lord had never forgotten. Aedan recognized him and welcomed him into his household, and from that day Garrett became Garrett Rivers. Life at Raventree Hall Garrett’s life became very different at Raventree Hall. He spent hours each day with the maester learning arithmetic, reading, writing, and the history of House Blackwood and the Riverlands, as well as the noble houses of the realm. The bastard was also given instruction with the sword and lance, studying alongside his elder half-brother, Edmund Blackwood. Edmund was leery of the strange lowborn son at first, but over the years they developed a strong friendship. Garrett would spend any free time he had with Edmund and his two half-sisters, Jeyne and Amelia; the four would go hunting, fishing, and riding '''– a pursuit that Garrett became quite skilled at. The Third Targaryen Rebellion His peaceful new life changed in 390 AC, when the Targaryen’s returned to conquer the Seven Kingdoms. Aelyx Targaryen, one of the Twin Dragons, came north to war against the Riverlands. The Riverlords were dismayed to hear of the Dragonlord’s great victory at the Battle of Smoke and Sorrow, and even more angry when Lord Paramount Waltyr Tully bent the knee to the invader. Aedan Blackwood was sworn to Lord Tully, but he could not support the reign of the Targaryen. Knowing that it would raise suspicions if he or his heirs went missing, Aedan sent Garrett with two thousand levies to join the Riverlands Liberation Front. Garrett felt unprepared, but he did as his father commanded, joining up with Lord Vance and the other fighting Riverlords. Lord Aedan stayed behind to send news and whatever aid he could to the guerillas. Garrett and his Blackwood soldiers became skilled scouts for the Liberation Front, '''investigating '''the troop movements and placement of the Targaryen army, and bringing back detailed reports for the Liberation Front. He would lead daring raids on the Dragon’s supply lines, and in turn proved to have a knack for the '''logistics of a secret army’s resources, and became a careful protector and manager of the Front’s own supplies. As Lord Royce and his followers defended the Golden Tooth against the Targaryen army, Lord Vance sent Garrett and the Blackwood army to harry the Dragon King’s forces. Garrett and his men would strike vulnerable troop placements, destroy patrols, and even fought in several larger skirmishes against the Dragon army; his efforts proved fruitful, and helped to draw Targaryen forces from the Golden Tooth. In the many moons of battle, Garrett earned his troops’ respect and proved himself a competent military commander. Death of the Blackwoods Sadly, around this time, Lord Aedan Blackwood’s ruse was discovered – he was found giving news about Targaryen supply lines to a spy of the Liberation Front. Aelyx Targaryen was furious, and attempted to make the Blackwoods and the spy surrender information on the guerillas’ whereabouts; neither Lord Aedan nor the spy yielded. Finally, in his rage, the Dragon had Aedan put to the sword, and as an extra show of force, had Edmund and Amelia slain, too. Before he could find and put Jeyne to death, she was smuggled out of the castle, and remembering her half-brother’s home, hid amongst the smallfolk of Fairmarket. None knew where she was until after the war’s end. After the War When the war finally ended, Raventree Hall was, presumably, without a lord or heir. In recognition for his support and loyalty to the Riverlands and the Baratheons, and in honor of the sacrifice of Aedan Blackwood and his children, King Axel Baratheon bestowed on Garrett the name of Blackwood, and named him Lord of Raventree Hall. When she returned home a few moons later, Jeyne also stood by this decision, even when Garrett offered to surrender the seat to her. Garrett’s rule has been a relatively peaceful one, though he has had some difficulty working with the other Riverlords, given his origins. He is well liked by the smallfolk, and has worked hard to improve their lot, and to rebuild his lands and those of his bannermen. Timeline of Important Events * 366 AC – Garrett, the bastard of Aedan Blackwood, is born in Fairmarket. * 385 AC – Garrett’s mother, Alys, dies; he goes to Raventree Hall, and is recognized by his father, becoming Garrett Rivers. * 385 – 389 AC – Garrett Rivers is instructed in the ways of a noble scion, and becomes fast friends with his half-siblings, Edmund, Amelia, and Jeyne. During this time, he goes on a tour of the Riverlands with his family, meeting many of the Riverlords. * 390 AC – The Third Targaryen Rebellion begins. Garrett is sent to join the Liberation Front with 2000 Blackwood levies. ** Garrett leads a string of vicious attacks against the Targaryen forces, keeping the Dragon’s full attention off of the Golden Tooth; during these moons, he loses a finger and takes a wound to the face, which leaves a permanent scar. ** Aedan Blackwood is found supporting the Liberation Front; he, Edmund, and Amelia are put to death. Jeyne escapes and hides in Fairmarket. ** Garrett learns of his family’s death and sinks himself into the war effort, harrying the Dragon’s forces wherever he can. * 390 AC – The war finally ends. Garrett is called to King’s Landing, and King Axel names him a true Blackwood and Lord of Raventree Hall. * 391 AC – Jeyne returns home, but stands by King Axel’s decision to make Garrett the new Lord Blackwood. * 391 – 398 AC – Garrett Blackwood works hard to rebuild for his smallfolk and vassals after the war. He personally oversees much of the rebuilding of villages and harvests for his people, earning their respect and love. * 398 AC – News spreads that King Axel has died, and Garrett, along with the other lords of the Seven Kingdoms, is summoned to the Ironhold for a great council. Recent Events Garrett has made his way to King's Landing in response to the summons for a great council in wake of Axel Baratheon's death. Family Members - Alys, mother (349 - 385 AC) - Aedan Blackwood, father (340 – 390 AC) - Gwayne Blackwood, uncle (345 – 390 AC) - Myla Blackwood (formerly Vance of Atranta), stepmother (346 – 384 AC) - Edmund Blackwood, half-brother (365 – 390 AC) - Amelia Blackwood, half-sister (373 – 390 AC) - Jeyne Mallister (formerly Blackwood), half-sister (b. 379 AC) - Mariah Rivers, cousin, Gwayne’s bastard daughter (b. 364 AC) - Coren Rivers, cousin, Gwayne’s bastard son (b. 377 AC) - Lara Rivers, cousin, Gwayne’s bastard daughter (b. 382 AC)Category:Character Category:House Blackwood Category:Riverlander Category:Bastards